marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules (Earth-199999)
History Personality Hercules is a very confident & gregarious man who believes life is a gift that should always be appreciated by being lived to the fullest every day. He always judges someone based on their nobles acts & shows the role of a friend, drinking buddy, & mentor. He is also a prolific ladies' man & very adept at using his handsome looks and charm to pursue women. He also is adept at starting a match with those he considers worthy of or sturdy enough to receive the excellent gift he believes a man can give one another: "The Gift of Battle!". Hercules has indeed a strong sense of duty & honor which encourages him to stand up for what he believes is right no matter what other people considered to be acceptable. His strength comes from his indomitable courage & will. He will always face the danger he encounters & face any threats no matter what his power levels may be at. Powers & Abilities Powers Olympian/Human Hybrid Physiology: *'Godlike Strength:' Hercules' principal power is his godlike strength, & he is physically the strongest of all the existing Olympians. As the Olympian god of raw strength, Hercules' strength is unlimited, making him one of the strongest & most powerful heroes in the Marvel Universe. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Hercules' great strength extends to his powerful leg muscles, allowing him to jump great distances & heights, although they do not match those of the Hulk. However, while the exact limit is unknown, he is capable of leaping a height of at least 100 feet in Earth's gravity. **'Superhuman Strength Utilizations:' As part of Hercules' immense strength, he can produce powerful shockwaves by either clapping his hands or stomping his foot. *'Superhuman Speed:' Hercules is capable of running & moving at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hercules' reflexes are in levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite his extreme muscular size, Hercules can move his body with flexibility & coordination that are significantly beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Godlike Stamina:' Hercules' highly advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins, enabling him to sustain almost indefinitely. *'Invulnerability:' Having sipped of Hera's breast milk as an infant, Hercules gained mystical invulnerability, making him extremely resistant to all forms of physical injury. Conventional bladed weaponry is unable to pierce or even break his skin. Hercules has a greater resistance to physical injury than any other Olympian god except for Zeus. It has been said the only thing that could truly kill Hercules was if his body was incinerated or his molecules dispersed enough. *'Superhuman Dense Tissue:' Due to the side-effect of his half Olympian physiology, like all Olympians, Hercules' skin, muscles, & bones tissue are about three times denser than similar human tissue, contributing to his superhuman strength & weight. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his great resilience, it is possible to injure Hercules. However, like all members of his race, he is capable of recovering from injuries with superhuman speed & efficiency. However, he is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs unless he used magical assistance to do so. Hercules is also immune to all known Earthly diseases & infections. He is highly resistant to most drugs & toxins but can be affected if exposed to great quantities. *'True Immortality:' Like all Olympians, Hercules is truly immortal. He is immune to the effects of aging & has not aged since reaching adulthood. Hercules is also immune to all known Earthly terrestrial diseases & resistant to conventional injury. Although he can be wounded in battle, Hercules cannot die by any conventional means. Despite being thousands of years old, Hercules possesses the appearance & vitality of a man in his physical prime. Interestingly, this seems to have made him resistant to temporal tampering as his age is highly unknown. Abilities *'Master Combatant:' As Olympus's greatest warrior, Hercules is an excellent hand to hand combatant particularly skilled in Greek wrestling, Greek boxing, & even invented the art of pankration, which is the combination of both. *'Allspeak:' Like all Olympians of his race, Hercules can understand & communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, & various alien languages. Strength level It has been listed as either exactly 100 tons or over 100 tons, Regardless, as the God of Strength, Hercules is one of the strongest beings on Earth. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Notes Trivia Category:No Dual Identity Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Olympians Category:Deities Category:Humans Category:Olympus citizens Category:Greeks Category:Adventurers Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaping Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Earth-199999 Category:Height Category:Height 5'